


Woof Woof Woof

by sarahgirl1998



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: This is a fanfic where Unikitty and Puppycorn (as well as Dr Fox, Hawkodile and Richard) sing the song "Woof Woof Woof" from Lazytown, with a few of the lyrics modified to revolve around Puppycorn. He's one of the good guys, after all.





	Woof Woof Woof

(The music begins)

Unikitty: This is going to be a VERY good day with my little brother by my side. We're gonna turn Frown Town upside down! Isn't that true, Puppycorn?

Puppycorn: (as Unikitty giggles) You bet it is, sis! (Unikitty starts to sing)

Unikitty: Here's the friend I'm glad I have

He's so cute and so not sad

He's my little doggy dude

Puppycorn: (in a pile of torn shoes) And these are all the shoes I chewed - whoops!

Unikitty: He goes walking down the street

Puppycorn: Licking everyone I meet

Unikitty: Bark and jump and sniff and scratch

Puppycorn: But at least I won't attack

Unikitty: I love my blue-and-yellow ball of fluff

Puppycorn: (as Unikitty touches the scruff of his neck) Don't grab me there, you'll turn me off!

Unikitty: (speaking) Sorry, little bro.

Puppycorn: Woof woof woof

Unikitty: He loves to howl

Puppycorn: Woof woof woof

Unikitty: Oh, what a growl

Puppycorn: Woof woof woof

Unikitty: Just watch him play

Both: We'll chase that annoying Frown away

(Brief instrumental break as Puppycorn sits down, rolls over, and finally chases after a ball Unikitty throws for him)

Dr Fox: His collar glistens in the sun

Hawkodile: He could make a bad guy run

Unikitty: He's the coolest little cur

Richard: Just don't forget to brush his fur

Unikitty: We'll get rid of Master Frown

Me and this happy hound

With this plan that's so darn clever

Puppycorn: I'll make him leave town forever

Richard: You're not the smartest for a hound

Unikitty, Dr Fox and Hawkodile: But you're the coolest mutt around

Puppycorn: Woof woof woof

Unikitty: He loves to howl

Puppycorn: Woof woof woof

Unikitty: Oh, what a growl

Puppycorn: Woof woof woof

Unikitty: Just watch him play

Both: We'll chase that annoying Frown away

Unikitty: All together now!

Puppycorn: Woof woof woof

Unikitty and Dr Fox: He loves to howl

Puppycorn: Woof woof woof

Hawkodile and Richard: Oh, what a growl

Puppycorn: Woof woof woof

All: Just watch him play

And chase that annoying Frown away!

(The music ends as everyone laughs happily)


End file.
